The steel cables of the type described above are quite heavy; the workers that handle these cables have to spend a great amount of energy to bring them over the site where the trees are cut. Sometimes, there is a relatively long distance between the forest vehicle onto which the winch operating the cable is mounted, and the divers sites where trees are cut. In many cases, the forest worker has to bring the cable himself with his own hands over the appropriate site.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for unreeling heavy cables.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for unreeling heavy cables in a safe and efficient manner.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for unreeling heavy cables without requiring a great amount of energy from the person handling the apparatus.